Paradise for a Lonely Fox
by Elemental Kitsune
Summary: The war is finally over and peace has been brought to the Elemental Nations. However, something happened to Naruto that caused him to leave Konoha and now he is trying to find a new home. He hasn't had much luck, but that changes when he meets, and saves, a woman. A woman unlike any other he's ever met.
1. The Yellow Fox

Paradise for a Lonesome Fox

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that will appear in this story. Also, this is a lemon fiction so if you are under age then you should stop reading unless you want to be corrupted. Thank you. **

XxX

**Chapter One: The Yellow Fox**

A lone figure sat in front of a fire, surrounded by an ocean of trees that looked to go on for miles and miles. The slow burning flame that was formed from a small pile of firewood flickered as the figure poked at them with a stick. A few seconds after the figure did that, the flame grew brighter and now showed the figure to be that of a man.

The man had shoulder-length, spiky blonde hair with bangs that framed his face. His eyes were a cerulean blue and had vertical, slit pupils that gave them an animalistic look. However, this is when the most normal of his features end.

A stiff coat of red and black fur covered the whole of his body, save for upon his paw-hands. His head was that of a fox, his muzzle tipped with a black nose and his jaws were filled with sharp white teeth. Triangular ears stood erect and forward, the fur on the tips of them were black. Finally, he had one single tail that flicked back and forth in quick, swift motions that made it seem as if it were alive.

On his body he wore a long-sleeved black shirt that clung to his upper body as if it were a second skin, giving him good mobility for when he needed to and showed off his muscled, yet lithe, physical frame. He wore a pair of matching black pants that fit well at his waist and stayed like that along the length of his legs before flaring out at his ankles. He wore nothing on his feet as he no longer had the need to wear footwear since the pads on his feet protected him the same way a pair of shinobi sandals would.

The blonde fox-man sighed as he poked at the fire one more time with the stick in his hand before he set it down and looked up towards the sky. Since it was night time, it was pitch black with stars riddling it in random places and only a few clouds drifted amongst the dark expanse. He soon found himself simply watching one lonely cloud lazily floating by as if it didn't have a care in the world.

He found himself doing this more at night now that he thought about it. He didn't know if it was out of boredom or the sudden peaceful, calm feeling that he got when he did that caused him to do it. Or maybe it was because one of his friends used to do it as a hobby when he was alive.

This line of thought caused his lips to curl into a frown and he shook his head to make himself forget about that. He didn't wish to relive the past, it was simply too horrific to want to remember. It had too much death and sadness in it for him to ever want to do that. So he set his attention back towards the flame and he saw that it was shorter than it was a few minutes ago. He also noticed that the firewood he was using was running out as well, which was also the reason why the flame was shortening out.

Realizing that he would have to go and get more in order to stay warm during the night, he stood up and patted the dust off of the backside of his pants. Then he grabbed a large scroll that was resting on one of the trees to his right and attached it to his back. There was no way he could predict the future so he always carried this scroll, which had all of his weapons and gear sealed inside, with him in case he was ever attacked by someone or something.

He looked up at one of the thick, long branches that protruded from the trees that formed a convenient path for anyone who knew how to use chakra. His body vanished in a sudden blur before he appeared on the branch he was looking at, landing without so much as a sound in one swift movement. The blonde then set off and jumped from branch to branch, searching for a good source of wood to use for his fire.

Most others would be wondering why he didn't simply use one of the many trees that were around him. However, since he had grown up in a village that was surrounded completely by trees, he knew that the kind around him were not ideal for firewood. Even if he were to use them, the fire most likely wouldn't last long enough before he would have to go out and get more. But as luck would have it, he placed his camp not too far from a good source of wood for his fire so it wouldn't take long for him to go and get more before returning back.

A few minutes of jumping from branch to branch passed before he stopped suddenly, his body tense and his muscles coiled as he stared out in front of him. All he could see was darkness but he narrowed his eyes as he sensed a source of chakra coming at him from that direction. It wasn't large but he never underestimated an enemy, because underestimation could lead to the downfall to any enemy, no matter their level of power.

His triangular ears twitched before he heard what sounded like panting coming from the direction he was looking. It sounded as if someone had been running for a while, trying to get away from some sort of pursuer. Soon, the source of the panting came into full view and was shown completely thanks to the moonlight that cracked through the leaves of the trees. What he saw made his eyes widen.

He was easily able to tell that it was a female. That was not the shocking part, though. What he saw was someone like him, only female. A golden yellow was the main color of her coat that shined beautifully in the moonlight. She had a large puff of white fur on her chest that covered what he could see of her rather large bust, and the same color trailed down her flat stomach that ended between her legs. On the front of her legs was some sort of swirling designs that were purple in color. She also wore purple gloves that reached all the way to her biceps before they ended; each one had the symbol for yin and yang on them. A fluffy tail with a white tip extended from her tailbone that waved in the air as she was in the middle of a jump. The last feature of her that he noticed were her piercing ice blue eyes that were looking behind her, a look of fear on her foxy face.

She landed swiftly on the same branch he was standing on, right in front of him. The female fox didn't seem to have noticed him yet. However, it didn't take her long to do so as she rounded her head to look in front of herself and their eyes met. Both of theirs were wide in shock, as if they were amazed to see another like each other.

The golden furred woman broke contact with him and looked over her shoulder, the same look of fear on her face and caused the blonde to frown in concern. She quickly snapped her head back to him, her eyes pleading. "Please! You have to help me," She said to him in a frantic manner.

He furrowed his brows in confusion as he wondered why she would need his help. But he got his answer when his ears twitched again and he heard rustling and yelling coming from the same direction she had appeared from. A single human man, a bandit he guessed from the way the man's clothes looked, appeared from the trees and landed on a branch opposite to theirs.

The bandit had a wide, lecherous grin on his face but it was soon replaced with a confused expression when he saw the blonde fox. "Hey! Get away from her!" He yelled while taking out a knife. "She's mine!"

All it took was one look into the fox woman's eyes to see that she definitely didn't want to even be near that guy. So, the blonde's face turned serious before he stepped in front of her and clenched his hands into fists. "She doesn't seem to agree with you," He said with eyes narrowed and with a tone that matched his expression. "So I suggest you turn around before I have to make you."

Hearing this made the bandit laugh loudly. "Go ahead and try!" He yelled back. "I used to be a Jounin in Kusagakure before I quit and became a bandit! I'll swat you like a fly and then I'll take her back to my camp. I'm sure the other guys would _love _to meet her." His perverted eyes and grin made the blonde fox sick to his stomach.

He growled at the bandit and showed his sharp fangs in an intimidating fashion. "You really shouldn't have said that…" He snarled. "I'm giving you one last chance before you make me do something I haven't done in five years."

"And what's that?" The bandit asked nonplussed at the growling.

"Kill," He replied back and released a wave of killing intent towards the bandit. The blonde fox made sure that it was all focused only on the bandit and not the female he was protecting. He didn't want her to feel any more scared than she already was.

A bead of sweat trailed down the bandit's forehead as his eyes widened as he found that it was getting hard for him to breathe properly. His body began to shake uncontrollably and his fingers accidentally loosened, causing his knife to fall into the darkness below them. He heard it fall onto the ground a few seconds later with a small clinking sound.

The bandit seemed to have gotten disheartened when he heard that and took one step back in fear of the blonde. He gritted his teeth, though, before he turned around and yelled over his shoulder. "You'll pay for this! I will have her!" Then he jumped away from them at a decent speed, eager to get away from the blonde fox.

After a few seconds of waiting, the blonde relaxed a bit as he no longer sensed the chakra signature of the bandit. He turned around to the golden woman and saw a look of relief on her face. He was stunned at how beautiful she was. He'd rarely met any women that had a body the vixen had, and he was sure that the women he did know would kill to have one like it.

Her breasts could easily rival that of Samui's, a kunoichi he met during the Fourth War in Kumogakure that had an incredibly large bust. The large puff of fur she had on her chest barely covered them, stopping just at the point at where her nipples were, making them all the more enticing. His eyes traveled downward and he saw a flat, toned stomach that showed outlines of a decent set of muscles. Her body then flared out into a set of wide hips that were in equal proportion to her breasts. The last thing he saw was her long, robust agile legs.

All in all, the golden furred vixen was a total knockout. It took only a few seconds for him to study her body before he looked up so that she didn't notice his wandering eyes. But her eyes met his when he got up to her face; her lips were curled into a coy smile. He blushed at being caught, but it was hidden thanks to the dark shaded red of his fur, which he was thankful for.

"See something you like?" She crossed her arms under her chest, pushing them up, nearly making him want to look, as she leaned on one leg.

"Sorry," He apologized to her. "I've just never met a person as beautiful as you. I hope you can forgive me."

The woman hummed at this and took a few steps closer to him. "You can start by telling me your name," She said in a low, husky voice that dripped with seduction in it. "I would very much like to know the name of my savior."

"Naruto," He replied back with a smile. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. And what is yours?"

The woman smiled as well when she heard his name, although she mentally frowned as she could've swore she had heard that name somewhere before. She made a note to try and figure that out later before she introduced herself. "My name is Rena. It's nice to meet you, Naruto." She held out her pawed hand which he took into his own and they shook hands.

"You as well," Naruto said and returned his hand back to his side. He then frowned and asked, "Why was that guy after you anyway?" He was sure that he already knew the answer to that, given the way she looked.

Rena made a 'tch' sound with her mouth as she turned her head sharply and narrowed her ice blue eyes at the spot she had last seen the bandit. "That _man_," She made sure to tense it with hate so that she made it clear she did not like the bandit one bit. "Saw me as I was heading back to the hotel I both stay at and manage and began chasing me in order to… well, I'm sure you know what he wanted to do."

He nodded back in understanding; it wasn't hard to figure out that the guy was going to rape her as soon as he caught her. Now, he regretted letting the bastard go and not kill him. He resented anyone that would force themselves on an unwilling person of the opposite sex. "Well," Naruto said to her. "He won't be bothering you anymore."

The golden furred vixen smirked and lowered her eye lids a bit as she closed the already short distance between them, pressing her whole body up against his and flattening her large breasts against his chest. "I'm very grateful that you did that," She said to him sensually before she slowly trailed her arms up to his shoulders and crossed them behind his neck. "Is there anything I can do to repay you for saving me?"

Naruto's breath had hitched as soon as he felt her soft, furry breasts touched him and he could practically feel the blood pouring from his head straight down to the other one. He felt a sudden, increasing lust for the vixen that he had never felt before. It made him want to take her into his arms and pin her up against the trunk of the tree and ravish her body for the rest of the night.

However, his logical side kicked in before he did something that he shouldn't and he gently separated himself from her, the warmness that he felt from her body leaving him when he did. Naruto knew that his late sensei, Jiraiya, was yelling at him and calling him an idiot from wherever perverts like him went when they died.

"I don't need any payment," Naruto said with a flushed smile. "There was no way I was going to let that guy do what he wanted to you."

Rena looked at him with her mouth agape in shock. She had never met a man resist her seductive abilities so easily. Whenever she had to relieve any sexual stress that came from long periods of not being with a man, she would be forced to go to a nearby village and find a man to spend a single night with. And since she had yet to meet a male that was like her, until now at least, she had to settle with the human men in those villages. But they were always more focused on their own pleasure rather than her own, which left her even more frustrated than before.

It had always been so easy for her to seduce them, though. All it would take for a human man to fall for her was the husky, seductive tone she was using on Naruto right now. However, Naruto was able to not only brush that off but her body pressing up against him as well. She was actually rather impressed with him for doing it. It made her want him all the more.

She regained her composure and decided to offer him another way of thanking him. "Then at least let me offer you a room at my hotel for the night," She said. "It would be the least I could do for saving me."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about it. It had been a _very _long time since he had slept in an actual bed. And he didn't really see the harm in staying one night at a hotel. He could always leave in the morning anyway. "Well, I guess that would be fine," She made a wide, bright smile at this.

"Great!" She said happily and gestured with her hand to follow her. "Come on. It's this way." Naruto nodded as she jumped to the next branch and he did the same.

He felt the cold night air hit his furry face but he was unaffected by it since he had gotten used to the feeling after years of doing this. But he did think that it felt nice after the whole scene that took place not even a few minutes ago. He quickly made himself forget about that ordeal and focused on following Rena.

They traveled in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before it was broken by Naruto. "So you run a hotel all the way out here?" He asked with mild curiosity.

Rena nodded while not looking away from ahead of her. "Yes, I built it as a safe haven for my friends and any others I find that are like me." Her eyes looked at him for a quick second before they returned to their original positions. "Like you."

"Safe haven?" Naruto repeated her words with a raised brow of confusion. "I'm guessing you guys aren't treated well because of the way you look?" Her nodding head confirmed his question.

"When we first came to the Elemental Nations, we first started living in villages," She explained to him. "But the humans of the village would always treat us as if we were monsters. They would call us names like 'demon' or 'beasts' and would go to any length to make life harder for us. So, we would move to another village and hope that it would be different. We were disappointed, however, when it was the same."

"We repeated this process a few times before I got fed up with it. I decided that if we couldn't find a home to live in, then we could make one of our own. All of us pooled in the funds for the materials we needed to build our new home. We decided on a hotel because an apartment building wouldn't have been able to accommodate us, since there are a lot of us. After a little hard work and months of building, we had our home and we've been living peacefully ever since."

Naruto's mind suddenly flashed back to his childhood, remembering being called similar names and being treated like garbage in the village he was born in, Konoha. He could definitely relate to their plight. "Sounds like you've guys had it rough," He said to her. "But you guys are happy now, right?"

Rena nodded with a small smile. "Yeah," She said softly. "I couldn't think of any other place I'd like to call home." She fell silent for a few moments before she looked over her shoulder at Naruto and asked, "What about you? Have you found a place you could call home?"

The blonde's face went solemn at the question. "I used to have a home," He said in a way that made Rena want to stop and give him a hug to cheer him up. She didn't think he sounded right like that. "But I left it when they turned their backs on me. My friends… people I'd grown up with couldn't stand the sight of me and broke their bonds with me. So, I left. I've been alone for five years now, traveling and making sure to not stay in one spot for too long."

"Why is that?"

"Because even though they treated me like the plague, I was still one of their most valuable assets. The politicians of my village saw me as nothing more than a tool, a weapon they could use against any enemy that threatened their homes. So, they weren't very happy to discover that I left. Every now and then, one of the hunter-nin squads that they've sent after me is able to track me down and I end up having to fight them off."

Naruto stopped suddenly and she did as well when she noticed he did. "I understand if you don't wish me to stay at your hotel after what I told you," He said. "I wouldn't want to cause you or any of your other residents any trouble for something they're not involved in."

Rena jumped to the branch he was standing on and smiled gently. She then placed a hand on his left cheek and kept it there as she talked. "The thought never crossed my mind, Naruto," She said to him. "I do not care if people are after you. You saved me, a complete stranger, when you didn't have to. For that, you have earned the right to stay at my hotel for as long as you want."

He smiled gratefully at this and thanked her. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Rena returned her paw to her side and jumped ahead of Naruto to continue to their destination. Naruto touched the cheek she had her paw on with the tips of his fingers, finding her touch to be both soothing and warm. He also found that he was beginning to miss that feeling. Naruto shook his head and then began following Rena again.

XxX

At the pace they had went it took them about a half-hour for the two foxes to arrive in front of the hotel. Rena was breathing slightly hard as she had already been a little tired from trying to outrun that ninja-trained bandit while Naruto wasn't even breaking a sweat. She began to wonder what else that stamina of his applied to but chose to find out another time.

She stood in front of him when she got her breath back and held out her arms outwards. "Welcome!" She said and then turned around, keeping her arms the way they were. "To the Golden Den. The most luxurious hotel that you'll never find on a map!"

Naruto had to look up high in order to see where the building ended, as it was very tall. It easily dwarfed the Hokage Mansion in Konoha, which was the largest building in the village, and could also give some of the skyscrapers in Amegakure a run for their money. The hotel itself was at least four-hundred feet tall and looked to have about forty floors. It was shaped in a perfectly proportioned triangle, looking almost like the ears on top of Rena's head. The building looked to have been made of white concrete that was very similar in color to the fur on Rena's chest. Glass windows covered the wall on each side, giving the hotel rooms panoramic views of the trees that surrounded it. The name of the hotel shined with bright red neon fixtures over the entrance doors.

"You made this?" The blonde asked in a shocked whisper as he continued to look at the hotel.

Rena giggled at his state before she answered. "The money we collected to build it was enough to make it as nice as possible," She said proudly. "After all, if we were going to have the place all to ourselves, then why not make it as comfortable and enjoyable to live as well?"

"How exactly do you keep it hidden from others?" Naruto inquired as he looked at her. "I'm sure that someone would be able to see a building this tall from miles away."

A grin broke out across the muzzle of the vixen. "It's completely hidden under a heavily-layered illusion. One of my own, actually. It makes the hotel invisible to everyone except for people who are either showed the way or invited to stay here. As long as I want it hidden, it stays hidden."

Naruto found this to be very interesting as he looked around the building, trying to sense for any chakra that fueled a Genjutsu. But he was shocked to find that there was none. However, he was able to faintly sense a different type of energy, something he was completely unfamiliar with. He was able to see that it surrounded the hotel entirely in the shape of a large dome, the diameter ending just a bit further from where he was standing. The blonde fox wondered what was fueling the illusion if it wasn't a Genjutsu.

As if she had been reading his mind, Rena answered him. "I am not trained in the shinobi arts, which means that I don't know how to use chakra. But I do have my own abilities that I can use. Since I'm a fox, I'm able to create illusions. I can make someone see anything I want and they would believe it to be true since their minds wouldn't be able to tell the difference. In this case, I make people not see the hotel and only the small plain of dirt that it stands on."

"Impressive," Naruto complimented and she smiled at this.

"Thank you," She replied before grabbing onto his arm and leading him to the entrance doors. "Come on, we need to get you your room set up for the night. Krystal should be working as receptionist right now so it'd be a good chance for you to meet her."

Naruto was not able to answer as she practically dragged him through the doors, which slid open when they were close enough, sort of shocking him since he'd never seen doors do that before. He was shocked yet again at seeing the design of the lobby inside. The floor was made of a golden dyed marble stone that shined beautifully from the bright hotel lighting. There were tables and chairs made of finely made wood that were placed variously throughout the lobby, giving it multiple small 'living room' type spots.

Four column pillars stood near the corners of the very large room that were made of white marble and held the foundation together. There were also a few extravagant plants next to the living room areas and paintings hanging off the walls. The last thing he noticed was the reception desk that was made of a cherry oak wood finish, a white cloth on top of it that was held in place by the many things a receptionist would need to do his/her job.

When they were in front of it, Naruto met eyes with yet another beautiful vixen, whom he guessed to be Krystal since Rena said she would be working right now. This woman had short, blue hair that was braided in different spots, the color also matching the rest of the fur that covered her body, except for her face as it was the same color white as Rena's chest fur. She had nice turquoise blue eyes that shined as the lights hit them. She wore a skin tight black and blue suit that hugged tightly against her curvaceous frame. The chest area was given a little space and showed a generous amount of cleavage from her ample bust. Her tail was the last thing he saw, it was the same color as her fur but tipped white like Rena's but had intricate bands placed on it.

Naruto began to wonder if the other women that lived here were as beautiful as the first two he had met. He began to get a feeling of dread at this, believing that he would die of blood loss if he were to meet any of them.

Rena took satisfaction at Naruto's expression, whether he meant to make it or not, which was a look of shock and his eyes wandering over Krystal's form. She couldn't really blame him for doing it, as Krystal was one of prettiest girls at the hotel. But Krystal hadn't noticed his eyes as she had gasped at seeing Naruto; her mouth was agape from both shock and surprise.

"Hello, Krystal," Rena said and broke the two out of their states, amusing her to no end. "I have a guest for the night."

"Rena!" Krystal said worriedly all of a sudden before she stood up from her chair. "Are you okay? You've been out for a while."

The golden furred fox placated her friend by using her hands, moving up and down in a calming motion. "Relax," She said to her. "I'm fine. I just had a run-in with a bandit that didn't seem to take rejection well. Luckily, Naruto here happened to be in the area and saved me." She chuckled at the blush he made when she grabbed hold of one of his arms and hugged it to her chest.

Krystal sighed in relief and smiled gratefully at Naruto, giving him a small bow before she said, "Thank you, Naruto," She then stood back up straight. "The other girls would be devastated if anything happened to Rena."

"It was no problem, really," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck, something he did when he was either embarrassed her flushed. "I'm sure anyone would've done the same thing."

The blue furred fox giggled at this. "Handsome and humble." She said and then looked to her friend. "You found a good one, Rena. You might want to keep him away from the other girls or else he wouldn't last the rest of the night." Both of them laughed at this, as they knew it was true.

Naruto's blush increased, still not very visible thanks to his fur, but it disappeared quickly when he heard what she said. "Girls?" He asked in confusion. "There are no males in the hotel?"

Rena shook her head at this and sighed sadly. "No, we haven't had much luck in finding any men that are like us," She replied before quickly running her eyes over him. "Well, not until now at least. But before then, the girls were getting discouraged at finding possible mates so that we can continue to keep our various species going. They thought they were going to end up alone and eventually die out."

"However, seeing you here will certainly cheer them right up," Krystal said cheerfully. "It'll give them hope that maybe there's more like you out there."

Naruto almost sighed at this, feeling bad as he knew that he would have to still leave in the morning. Rena had said that this place was hidden thanks to her illusion but he didn't want to take the chance at hoping that the hunter-nin wouldn't find him here. He already felt like he was imposing but he somehow knew that Rena wasn't going to let him back out of accepting her offer. She just had the feel of someone who was not rejected that much, not that he couldn't see why that was, though.

"I'm sorry," He said to the both of them. "But I have to leave by the morning. If I stay any longer than that then I will cause you to get involved in something that you don't need to."

Krystal's ears flattened against her head and a saddened expression made its way across her face as she lowered her head. Now he really felt like a jerk. There were only a few things that he couldn't stand to see. And seeing a woman, especially one as beautiful as her, look sad was one of them.

Rena also looked sad but not to the extent of Krystal, merely showing a frown. "It's ok, Naruto," She said. "It's not your fault you have hunter-nin after you. But if you ever find yourself in the area, you're welcome to stay here any time you like. We'll always have a room for you." Krystal nodded in agreement as the two smiled at him.

He returned the smile gratefully. "Thank you," The blonde replied. "I'll be sure to remember that."

The golden furred vixen shook her head and then looked at Krystal. "Let's get him set up with a room, shall we?" She asked her friend.

Krystal nodded with a hum and sat back down in the chair behind her desk and pulled it up closer to it. She turned to the computer that was placed on her desk and began typing on it with quick, practiced strokes. She entered the proper information into the database of the hotel so that they would always have a room set up for Naruto if he ever visited again. It only took about a minute or two before she was done and smiled up at Naruto. She took out a card key with the room number he would be staying in and handed it to him.

"That's the key to your room," She said to him as he took it from her. "It's on the ninth floor and is the first door to your right when you get out of the elevator. I hope you enjoy your stay at the Golden Den."

Naruto thanked her and Rena lead him to the elevators so she could show him to the room. They stopped, though, when Krystal yelled something at them as they did.

"Be careful walking around right now," Krystal said with an amused tone. "Serena has been restless lately and she's been walking around the floors trying to find something to do. I'm sure she wouldn't be able to keep her paws off of Naruto if she sees him."

Rena chuckled at this and nodded. "We'll be careful," She said and softly hugged Naruto's arm, leading him to the elevators once again. "Besides, if it's anyone who isn't going to be able to keep their paws off of you, it's me." Her sultry tone and the way her body felt on his arm caused the blonde to swallow hard as he tried to stay as composed as possible.

It didn't take long for them to reach the steel doors to the elevator, where Rena pressed a button that was placed on a panel next to it. A minute later, a chime was heard and doors slid open and they stepped inside. Rena then hit the button that said '9' on it and the doors closed once again.

Naruto could feel a sudden shift as the room moved upwards towards their designated floor. His stomach felt queasy for a few seconds but he quickly forgot about it as he felt Rena adjust herself on his arm, making it become pressed in between her breasts. If the elevator didn't have built in air conditioning, he was sure that he would be sweating bullets right now from how hot and bothered she was making him. And what was worse, is that she seemed to know how she affected him if the sensual smirk her lips made were any indication.

"You like how they feel?" She asked him in the same low, husky tone she had used on him in the woods. "I'm very proud of my breasts. If you'd like, you can play with them when we get to your room. We can also do so much more."

Again, he began to feel an increasing lust for the vixen and since the elevator wasn't that spacious, he couldn't separate himself from her like he did last time. He began to breathe a little hard as he looked at her icy blue eyes. They glinted with seduction in them and he was soon lost in them. Unconsciously, he began to bring his face closer to hers, which she also began to do when she saw this.

His nose took in her scent as he got closer to her, driving him even crazier because of how his heightened sense of smell magnified his ever increasing lust. Their lips were literally just about an inch apart before another chime was heard and the doors opened, snapping Naruto back to reality as he blinked and took this chance to separate himself from her yet again.

Naruto was breathing heavily as he stared at her, wondering just exactly how she was able to do that to him. Even when he was human, no woman was able to do that to him or make him feel that way. Hell, not even any woman he'd known for years had been able to do what she, someone he hadn't even met until an hour ago, was able to do.

She chuckled and leaned on one leg while crossing her arms under her breasts. "That's the second time you've been able to get away from me," She said impressed. "Even when I practically flood you with pheromones you're able to resist me. You must have an incredible amount of willpower."

He raised an eyebrow once his composure came back. "Pheromones?" he asked confusedly. "What are those?" The question made Rena mimic his expression with her face.

"You don't know about pheromones?" Her tone was incredulous and disbelieving. "It's a chemical substance that people like us are able to radiate at will in order to influence either the physiology or behavior of someone we want to mate with."

_That explains the nearly uncontrollable lust whenever she tries to seduce me, _Naruto thought to himself and crossed his arms. "And you want to mate with me? Someone you barely even know?"

Rena couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the question. "Of course," She said. "Like I said before, you're the first male that I've met since coming to the Nations. It makes it all the better that you're the same species as me. Also, from the way you talk and carry yourself, I can tell that you are a kind and caring man who would help anyone in need of it and not expect anything in return. You are my ideal mate."

She had stepped closer again to him as she was talking and once again pressed herself against him. "I do not care if we barely know each other, Naruto. I've waited too long and searched too far to meet someone like you and I'm not going to let you slips through my paws."

"You might have to since I'm leaving tomorrow anyway," Naruto replied to her, he felt bad at the way he said it though. It was most likely not the best choice of words to use at the moment.

However, Rena wasn't fazed at them and simply gave him a seductive smile before she crossed her arms behind his neck and pressed herself even closer to him, as if she were trying to meld both their bodies together. "Then I will give you a reason to want to come back," Before he could do anything, she closed the distance between their faces and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened when she did but they slowly closed as he gave in and returned it, putting his hands on Rena's hips and causing her to moan into his mouth. Her lips were soft and warm at the same time, adding to the pleasure he felt right now. The two foxes moved their lips against each other and were soon making out.

Time seemed to go by very slow for the both of them as they were simply too lost in the pleasure of how their lips felt as they continued to kiss. Naruto licked at her lips, silently asking for permission to explore her mouth. She didn't even waste a second and opened her mouth as soon as he did and their tongues met in a battle for dominance. It was Naruto who won it after a few minutes of this and he used his tongue to explore every inch of her mouth, which she happily enjoyed as she moaned yet again.

His hands went lower to her backside, where he gripped the firm flesh and kneaded it which pleasured the vixen even more. Her hands gripped his hair as she began to kiss him even more hungrily. She loved how soft the spikes of his blonde hair felt between her fingers as she kissed him.

They both broke for some much needed air as they panted while looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow," Rena said first at how pleasurable the kiss had been. She wondered how he was able to make it feel as if he had jolted her with electricity but she did not care as it only made her want to kiss him, and more, again.

Naruto nodded in agreement with her. He'd never had a kiss that passionate or felt that good before. In fact, he was mentally calling himself an idiot for rejecting her in the woods because he could've felt this pleasure much sooner had he not done that. And if that was just from a kiss, he couldn't even imagine what it would feel like if they went further.

And further is what looked to be on Rena's mind as she grabbed both of his hands and began pulling him again, heading straight towards the door to his room. It didn't take long as they went down the long corridor that had multiple doors on each side, a window at the end of each direction.

The vixen grabbed the card key out of Naruto's hand and inserted it into the lock before pulling it out when the small light on it that was previously red turned green and she opened the door and they entered.

Naruto decided he would take in the room at a later time, since he had something, or someone to be more accurate, on his mind right now. He turned around when he heard the door close behind him and he saw Rena leaning up against it in a very sensual way. She then pushed herself off the door and walked over to Naruto, putting an extra sway into her hips as she did.

When she was in front of him, she gently pushed Naruto backwards, making him step back until the back of his knees hit the bed and he was forced to sit down on the edge of it. Rena smirked seductively as she looked down at him before she bent over and rested her hands on his knees, her face less than an inch away from his.

"You're going to enjoy this, Naruto," Her tone was once again husky and filled with lust. Her hands glided down on his pants as she dropped to her knees in front of him. She then began her task of undoing his pants, unbuckling the belt that held them to his waist was the first thing she did. When that was done, she unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper.

Naruto was watching her with rapt attention as she did this. He actually couldn't believe that a woman like her was doing this to him. She looked up at him and he saw her wink as she pulled down his pants, he sat up in order to make it easier for her.

Rena saw the bulge in the boxers he was wearing and she licked her lips at the sight of how big it was. She looked up to the blonde as her fingers curled along the waistband of the last article of clothing that hid his member from her.

"Doesn't it hurt for it to be trapped in there like that?" She asked him and slowly pulled his boxers down. "Don't worry. I'll make it feel all better for you." With that said, she finally removed the boxers and revealed the thing she sought after since she met the blonde.

She hummed approvingly as she gripped it gently in her paw and stroked it up and down in a slow, sensuous motion. He groaned at the soft feeling of her paw as she did this. It was the perfect size and shape for her and she couldn't wait to feel it inside her. She met Naruto's eyes with hers for a brief second and silently told him to watch her.

Rena put her hand in the front of his member and she lowered her head before she licked it from the base all the way to the top, making Naruto groan louder from the pleasure. She then circled her tongue around the tip a few times and then kissed it. The vixen then made a trail of kisses from the bottom of his shaft to the top before she took the tip into her wet, waiting mouth.

Naruto couldn't help the next groan that escaped him as she took him into her mouth, going deeper and deeper and reaching all the way down to his base. Her mouth felt so good that he knew that if she kept this up he was going to burst much faster than he wanted to. But he did have legendary willpower so he was able to hold it off for now and enjoy the feeling she gave him as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking every inch of him into her mouth.

He placed a hand atop her golden furred head and guided her to where it felt the most pleasurable for him. Rarely had any woman ever done this for him so he made sure to enjoy this as much as possible. Rena then began to hum as she continued, reverberating throughout the whole of his member. It felt incredible for him, her technique was simply too good.

The blonde scrunched his eyes closed as he used his arms to lean onto the bed, getting comfortable. Rena took this chance to bob her head faster as she felt him pulse in her mouth, telling her that he was about to burst. It didn't take long before he erupted, groaning loudly as she swallowed his essence as if it were a precious drink.

His member pulsed a few more times in her mouth as he continued to spurt but Rena was able to expertly get it all down her throat. A couple minutes passed before he was finally done and she took him out of her mouth. Naruto was breathing so heavily he felt as if he'd just finished a sparring session with Tsunade, which didn't happen often.

Rena licked her lips once she was finished. "Delicious," She said to him and kissed his tip once more. "I hope there's more for me. I don't think I can get enough of the way you taste." Her eyes noticed him getting hard in front of her yet again and she smirked.

"I'm not very experienced in sex," Naruto confessed to her and she raised a brow in shock at that. "But my lovers always praised my stamina."

The golden furred vixen licked her lips and chuckled lightly. "Then let's see how long you can last against me," She challenged him as she raised herself on her knees and slid her flat stomach against his member before it was completely wedged in between the cleavage of her breasts.

Naruto's breath hitched when she did this. Her fur felt incredibly soft as it completely surrounded his shaft and he had to hold himself back from thrusting upwards. He'd liked what she was doing so far so he decided that he would let her continue on her own. But it was the next thing that she did that nearly made his control slip once more.

She had placed her hands in front of her breasts, and moved the tufts of fur to the side and revealed her nipples that were hidden by her puffy chest. They were pink and small and already hard, showing that she was just as turned on as he was, maybe even more so. She then placed her hands at the sides of her breasts and pressed them against each other, making the already tight feeling Naruto experience between her breasts even tighter and he groaned yet again.

"You like this, Naruto?" Rena asked him as she moved up and down his shaft and making sure all of it was surrounded in her fur. "I told you that I was very proud of my breasts. And I'm going to show you why I am." She leaned her head down and took the head of him into her mouth as it was the only part of him that she wasn't able to cover.

The vixen sucked on it as she kept moving her chest up and down. Naruto felt a feeling of joyous electricity in his entire body as she continued to pleasure him. He'd never felt anything like this in his entire life, he'd never been with a woman that was able to make him feel like this. Well, he'd never been with a human woman who was able to pleasure him this greatly.

Rena once again felt his member pulse in her mouth and also in between her breasts. She released the head from her mouth and stopped the motion of her breasts. She looked up to him and asked, "Are you going to cum again?" She gave him another sexy smirk when he nodded quickly. "Then I want you to do it in me. I want to feel you inside."

She released Naruto's shaft from her breasts and then stood up. The vixen moved onto the bed in the same slow, sensual manner that she seemed to love to do. Her tail traced the underline of his chin as she passed him and it caused him to turn his head to see her lay down on the bed on her back. Rena then spread her legs widely and revealed the lips of her ready, wet pussy.

Naruto took off his black long-sleeve faster than a strike of lightning and then laid over her, poised and ready to enter her. The two looked at each other one last time, Rena nodded her head at Naruto and giving him permission. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed himself into her, she moaned with every inch that entered her orifice. It became louder when he was completely inside her, giving her a wonderful feeling of fullness.

Naruto himself groaned at how tight she was and the way she was squeezing him felt incredible. He slowly began to thrust in and out of her, going as deep as he could while trying to find the right spots in order to make her feel good as well. And from the way she was moaning, he seemed to have been doing a good job at it. He moved his hands up to her breasts and gripped them and loved the feeling of how soft they were. He slowly moved them in circles as he pinched her nipples and rolled them between his fingers, causing Rena to release another loud moan.

"Oh, kami!" She exclaimed as she writhed beneath him in pleasure. "More! Give me more, Naruto! It feels so good!" Her legs crossed behind him and caused him to go even deeper into her pussy.

Rena then used the strength of her athletic legs to flip Naruto over onto his back and with her on top. She looked down at him as she moved her lower body up and down and found that she liked this position even more than the other one. Naruto's hands never left her breasts as he continued to play with them, increasing her pleasure. He leaned up and took the nipple of her left breast into his mouth and eagerly began to suck on it.

The vixen grabbed onto his head and pushed him deeper into her bosom, loving what he was doing to her body. She increased the pace of her lower body and a smacking sound echoed throughout the room along with the moans she let out.

This lasted for a few more minutes before Naruto began to feel the familiar feeling of release in his gut. "Rena! I'm… I'm going to come!" He yelled in warning to her.

"Inside me!" She said back in between breaths. "I want to feel it inside me!" She began to move even faster, in order to get him to release faster. And it worked.

They both yelled out each other's name when they finally reached their orgasms. Rena collapsed on top of Naruto, her breasts flattening against his chest as they both breathed into the other's ears.

"That… was incredible!" Rena said to him and sighed in content, tracing her fingers on his chin. "I've never felt like that before during sex."

"Neither have I," Naruto replied to her with a smile. "You really are going to make it hard for me to leave now."

She grinned sensually at him as she leaned back up to the position she was in before. "Oh, I'm going to make it hard alright," She said and grinded herself onto Naruto which made him groan. "I'm not going to let you off so easily after only one round. Now, how about you show me that stamina you were bragging about earlier?"

XxX

…I'm sure you all have one word in your mind. WTF?! Well, that's technically three words but still. It would be a reasonable reaction given this is completely different from my previous stories, none of which are abandoned and are still in the process of being updated. But I know that I would have to do sex scenes in Namikaze of Lightning eventually and I realized that I'm not very good at those.

So I made this to help me perfect them. Now, there are many sex stories on this site but I wanted to make something unique, something that I haven't seen on this site. The use of anthropomorphic characters is what I came up with. I already have a premade list of girls that I've seen from old anime and games and I fully intend on using them.

For clarification, or for those who didn't already guess, Rena is Renamon from Digimon. I just thought that Rena would of better use since it is actually a name, not a Japanese name but a name nonetheless. And Krystal is from Star Fox, for those who didn't guess that. I'd actually be surprised if you didn't.

Well, I hoped you liked it at least. I was kind of self-conscious at doing this at first because I knew people would call me a pervert, or complain about why I didn't update my other stories, but I found out that I didn't care since I'm surely not the only one making stories that are even more debauched than this. Like Lemon Chronicles. Please leave a review and if you have any suggestions for girls please leave them in the review or PM me.

As always, thank you for reading and I'll see you guy's next chapter! Ja ne!


	2. A Bored Bunny

Paradise for a Lonesome Fox

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that will appear in this story. Also, this is a lemon fiction so if you are under age then you should stop reading unless you want to be corrupted. Thank you. **

XxX

**Chapter Two: A Bored Bunny**

Naruto woke up early the next morning, with a pleasant tiredness throughout his entire body. Both he and Rena had made love to each other for the better part of a few hours before they finally tired out and went to sleep. Those were definitely some of the best hours the blonde had in a while. It had been so long since he was last with a woman, and even then it didn't last that long since she wasn't able to keep up with his seemingly infinite stamina.

That was not the case with Rena. She was able to keep up with him and more as they explored each other's body thoroughly, coaxing more and more out of him after every climax. And he was more than happy to oblige her. All in all, he could say that last night was amazing. But all things must come to an end eventually.

He frowned before looking at the corners of his eyes to see the peacefully sleeping vixen that was currently on his chest. She had a small, happy smile on her face as she slumbered. Seeing her like this caused him to feel even worse, knowing that he would have to leave her. He had a reason for doing so, but that did not mean that he had to like it. People were after him, plain and simple. Very dangerous people sent by the very village he used to call home in order to try and bring him back. But he wasn't going to go back to Konoha, a place that gave him nothing but bad memories.

His mind recalled how the populace returned to their ostracizing of him when they saw his new appearance. How his friends eventually left him because they feared the power that he now held. Sometimes, he wished that he had never made the choice to become a demon. So that he could try and regain the bonds he once had with his friends. But if he hadn't… then the world would be a place that no one should have to live in.

If he hadn't become a demon, then Madara would've beaten him and succeed in carrying out his ambitions.

Naruto's eyes returned to staring at the ceiling before he closed them and remembered what happened on that day. The day he gave up his humanity in order to save the people he once loved and held so close to his heart.

XxX

_Naruto stared up into the sky from his position on top of the Shodai Hokage's head in the Valley of the End. He was lying on his back, unable to move from the injuries he had sustained from the battle. He could taste the bitter flavor of copper as blood poured from his mouth. Multiple gashes riddled his body and caused more of the sanguine liquid to stain the cold stone he laid on. _

_The remains of his sage cloak were matted to the floor by the blood of his wounds. He lamented at having to see it in that condition, as it showed his achievement of becoming a Toad Sennin, one of his proudest feats. The black shirt that he wore under it was missing the bottom half, having been torn off by a very precise Fuuton jutsu. It caused the seal that was placed on his stomach that his father put on him on the night of his birth to be revealed. His pants were the most intact article of his clothing, only having a few tears over the areas of both his knees and shins. _

_He tried to get up but his body was too weak at the moment and he simply collapsed right back to his original position as soon as he was an inch above the ground. He seriously wished that his rapid regeneration would kick in already, so that he could keep fighting. But with injuries this severe, it would take a while before they would begin to heal. And time was something he did not have right now. _

_The whiskered blonde slowly turned his head to his right. It hurt to even do that but he was able to accomplish this small task. He met eye to eye with the person responsible for causing these injuries to him. It was the very same man that started the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading to the deaths of many people, shinobi and civilian alike, from all around the Nations. That man's name was Uchiha Madara, former leader of the Uchiha Clan and co-founder of his home village of Konoha. _

_Said man simply stared at Naruto with his arms crossed over the chest plate of the bright red, samurai armour that he wore. His face showed no expression as his only visible eye, the other hidden by his long hair, looked at the blonde in what seemed to be boredom. _

"_I have to say, I'm disappointed in you, Naruto," Madara said uncrossing his arms. "I was expecting a worthy battle but look at you, lying in a pool of your own blood." He shook his head. "What happened to all that talk of how you were going to stop me and end the war? Your father should be ashamed to have such a weak son."_

_Naruto growled at him in anger before Madara continued. "But enough about all that," He said and began walking towards the blonde. "I think it is finally time to end this, Naruto. I am going to take the Kyuubi away from you and my plans to bring peace over the world will finally be realized!"_

_It didn't take long for the Uchiha to cross the short distance, now towering over the blonde's bloody form. Naruto stared up at him with a defiant look and made another attempt of getting up but he failed once again at this and fell right back. He coughed and a spatter of blood came out of his mouth and sprayed on both his clothes and the ground._

_The Uchiha raised an eyebrow in amusement at this. "Even with all that damage you still try and keep fighting me?" He asked while shaking his head. "You have spirit, Naruto, I will give you that. But spirit alone will never be enough to defeat me. I have years of experience on the battlefield and an infinite amount of jutsu at my disposal, not to mention my Sharingan. You didn't stand a chance from the moment we began fighting."_

_He crouched down and placed one knee on the ground to keep him steady. Then he gathered chakra into the palm of his right hand, waiting for a few seconds as it slowly built up in preparation for the jutsu he was planning on using. When he was done with that, he placed the same hand on the containment seal on Naruto's stomach. The ink and the kanji of the seal immediately began to glow a bright, luminescent red as soon as he touched it. _

_Naruto could already feel a searing pain in the area of his seal and it was slowly building up to where it was causing him to wince and grit his teeth. The Kyuubi's chakra began to leak out of the containment seal in a thin wisp that swirled into the palm of his enemy. He was doing all he could to not scream, the only thing that kept him from doing so was that he didn't want to let Madara have that satisfaction. But the pain was becoming torturous and he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to keep quiet. _

_Madara raised an eyebrow, impressed at Naruto's resistance. __"You have a remarkable ability to withstand pain," Madara said to the blonde. "None of the others withstood from screaming when their Bijuu were taken from them." He smirked when Naruto glared at him, growling. "Oh yes. All of them screamed. Even that simpleton of a Kumo ninja, Bee, cried out in agony and begged me to just kill him! It was quite amusing to watch. But how long do you think you can last?"_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed at this and tried to say something but the only thing that escaped his lips was a sharp hiss because he suddenly felt like some had thrust a rod of heated metal through his gut. It caused him to lose his breath and his eyes widened from the sudden excruciation. _

"_I shall remember your sacrifice when I bring peace upon our world," The Uchiha continued. "Since no one else will have any memories of you. I would offer you the chance to speak your last words but time is of the essence and I've wasted enough of it in this pathetic battle with you. Goodbye, Uzumaki Naruto. Say hello to your parents for me."_

_Madara began to laugh in a boisterous, evil manner after he said this. A few moments passed before he stopped when he felt something happening. He looked down at Naruto and what he saw shocked him to his very core. _

_A wave of red and orange chakra crashed out of the seal as if it were a tidal wave. It quickly covered the head of the Shodai's statue and flowed into the waterfall that was in between the valley. Madara's lower body was completely soaked in the chakra while Naruto's was now submerged in it. The Uchiha was wondering what was happening and tried to pull his hand away from the seal but he found that he could not, no matter how much he tried. _

_His once calm demeanor soon became panicked as he tried to get away, failing in doing so. This had not happened with the other Jinchuuriki so he honestly had no idea what this was. All he could do right now is observe and wait to see what comes next. He looked down at Naruto and saw that the blonde was thrashing about as if he were in immense pain. Whatever screams that were coming out of his mouth were muffled by the chakra, coming out in garbles as if he were under water._

_Madara watched this for a few moments before he felt a heat building up on the palm of the hand he had over Naruto's seal and his attention diverted to that. He saw that the seal on the blonde's stomach glowed with a bright white and his eyes widened._

"_No!" He shouted while trying to get his hand free once again, this time succeeding and jumping away from Naruto. The lake of chakra that covered the statue came rushing back into the seal with a thunderous roar that reminded him of the Kyuubi's own. It only took a few seconds before it was gone and he could hear Naruto's screams in full volume but he didn't focus on that. His eyes were fixed on what was happening to the blonde. _

_Cracks began to appear on Naruto's skin and beams of light would shine through them. Naruto's features then began to change; his hair became more wild and longer as his bangs now framed his face. His nails sharpened into claws and his teeth elongated into fangs. The cracks on his skin soon merged with each other and his body exploded in a bright flash that made Madara have to cover his eyes._

_When it died down, the mighty Sharingan wielder slowly opened his eyes so that he could see what had happened. They widened when he saw what was in front of him. And little did he know… that it would be the last thing he would see before his world turned to darkness. _

XxX

Naruto made a sharp exhalation through his nose before reopening his eyes. He then carefully extracted himself from Rena so that he didn't wake her, it would be very troublesome if she did. His eyebrow twitched slightly at that since it made him sound like his deceased friend Shikamaru. Even in death, the lazy shadow-user seemed to have rubbed off on him.

A couple of minutes passed of moving various parts of Rena to different areas of the bed until he was finally free from her comfortable grasp. He stared down at her from the side of the bed closest to the door as the warmth that her body gave him was leaving him. Her peaceful smile turned into a disappointed frown as she used her paws to try and find his body once again.

The blonde thought quickly and put a pillow in the same spot that he was in. She immediately clung to it and her smile returned as she continued her sleep. Naruto couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked like this. The sun was shining through the window and the beams made the golden color of her fur look as if it was glowing. Not to mention the thin, white sheet of the bed that draped across her voluptuous body and looked as if it were a second skin on her.

Truly, she was one of the most beautiful non-human women that he'd ever met. Now, granted, he'd only met two non-human women but that didn't matter to him. She was still on a completely different level from some of the human women he'd met. The only ones he thought would probably be able to measure up would be the fifth Mizukage, Terumi Mei, or Tsunade of the Sannin. He may have thought the latter as a grandmother to him but he couldn't deny the reason why she was considered one of the most beautiful kunoichi in the Nations.

Naruto forced himself to tear his eyes away from Rena's sleeping form and moved them towards the ground in order to search for his clothes. They were easy to find since Rena had not been wearing any clothing, something he wondered why that was but chose to ponder that at another time. He quickly put them back on and, when he was done, placed the large scroll that contained his weapons on his lower back.

The red-furred fox then crept to the door to the hotel room as quietly as possible. He knew that he had to be extra careful because he was sure that her senses of hearing were most likely just as good as his. This meant that she would most likely hear even the smallest sound that was made in the room. But he was a trained shinobi. Stealth was something that was second nature to him.

So he made it to the door without waking the vixen and opened it. He stepped outside into the corridor of the ninth floor and closed the door behind him, slowly inching it so that the wood didn't creak.

"I'm sorry, Rena," He whispered as soon as it was closed and sighed. It was moments like these that he hated that Konoha hunter-nin were after him. If they weren't then he wouldn't have to be sneaking out like this as if he were a one-night stander. But he could not change the present, no matter how much he wanted to.

He turned his body towards the direction of the elevators and headed straight for them. When he was in front of them, his finger pressed the button and he waited for the chime that he heard last night. It only took a few moments before said sound rang in the hallway and the doors slid open. He stepped into it and then pressed another button to head down into the lobby. The doors closed in front of him and he had to play the waiting game again.

Naruto didn't even listen to the music as he waited. He was thinking about where he should head next. The last time that the hunter-nin had found him was maybe about three days ago. Since he didn't kill any of them, only injuring them enough so that he could get away, they would've had enough time to recover by now and would be on his trail yet again.

Just because he was portrayed as a monster by the Council members of Konoha, didn't mean that he actually was one. He didn't like killing to begin with, only doing so if he could not help it. Like with Madara, that man simply did not deserve to stay alive. So he always let the hunter-nin live. They had families and loved ones too, and he didn't want to be the one that would take them away from each other.

Once he heard the chime again and the doors slid open, Naruto stepped out and quickly made his way across the lobby to the exit of the hotel. He was glad to see that no one was working at the reception desk yet, because he didn't want to take the chance of seeing Krystal seeing him leave. He already felt bad at leaving Rena, but he didn't think he could stand seeing the blue-furred vixen's face become saddened yet again.

It only took him a few moments of walking at a mildly fast pace before he reached the doors and exited the building. The cool morning air instantly hit his fur and he enjoyed the refreshing feeling. He looked around the small plain of dirt in front of him, looking for the approximate spot that he arrived at with Rena. When he found it, he looked toward the opposite direction of it and immediately darted off towards it.

The hunter-nin would've undoubtedly been following his previous trail so going back there was not an option. He stopped after a few feet and then looked at the woods directly in front of the hotel. His ears twitched and his slit-eyes narrowed as he tensed his body. There were multiple chakra signatures coming from there but they were not the hunter-nin, like he was expecting.

No, it was a large mass of separate, mostly unimpressive signatures that were soon going to be heading out of the woods. A few of them seemed to have a decent amount of chakra but none that would impress him. However, he was able to recognize one and it caused him to growl in anger. No sooner after he did so that a small army of bandits appeared and entered the plain. The one leading them happened to be the very same bandit that chased Rena last night.

"Ah, there you are," The bandit said with a confident yet malicious grin. "I was hoping to see you again. I wanted to make you pay for stopping me from getting that fox woman."

"How did you find this place?" Naruto asked back in a stern tone. "This place is protected by an illusion that should keep it from being found by unwanted bandits like you."

The bandit laughed before he replied. "I told you that this wasn't over, fox-man," He said. "You and that fox bitch should've paid more attention to your surroundings on your way over here rather than each other. All I had to do was mask my chakra to a level that would be tough for even an experienced sensor-nin to find and that was it."

Naruto growled menacingly at the bandit at what he called Rena. His thoughts were murderous, certain that he would not let this guy live. But then they turned to what he said and he cursed himself for being careless. He had let his guard down, albeit a little, last night because he didn't think the guy was stupid enough to follow him and Rena.

"Now then," The bandit had a lecherous tone as he took out two kunai knives, one for each hand. "Since I'm in such a good mood in the morning, how about you leave so we can have our way with those women in the hotel and we'll let you live."

"The only way you're getting into this hotel is through me," Naruto said and released killing intent towards the group of bandits.

Again, the bandit laughed. "It's your funeral, fox-man," He said before he turned his head to look at the many bandits flanking each of his sides. "Attack!" He shouted and they all erupted with a chorused battle cry, charging at Naruto.

The leader turned his attention towards his target but his eyes widened when he saw that the red-furred fox was no longer standing in his previous spot. He felt a small breeze hit the back of his neck before he felt the cold steel of a kunai touch his throat. A small trickle of blood trailed down his neck from the pressure, he began to fear for his life.

Naruto was standing behind him close enough to where he could talk into the bandit's ear. "I'm usually against killing but for you and your little gang I'll make an exception," His cold tone made a shiver go down the bandit's spine. "There are only a few types of people that I hate with a passion. Rapist pigs like you are one of them. Have fun in Hell…"

With one, quick motion the leader's throat was slit open and his blood instantly poured onto the ground, staining both it and his clothes. The bandit collapsed face first, dead before he even hit dirt. The other bandits all saw this, looking at Naruto with wide eyes in both shock and fear.

"He just killed the boss!"

"And he did it so easily!"

"What do we do?!"

"Let's kill him!"

"Are you crazy? He just took out the boss, who was the strongest of us!"

"He's still only one man… err… thing! There's no way that he can beat all of us!"

This seemed to somehow instill courage into the rest of the bandit gang and they all rushed at Naruto yet again, weapons raised and ready to strike. The blonde couldn't help but sigh at this and shake his head. He then put on a serious expression and reached for the massive scroll that rested on his lower back. He grabbed it and unrolled it on the ground away from the leader's corpse and slammed a palm on one of its sections.

A small puff of smoke covered his hand but quickly faded away. Once it did, his hand now held a katana that had a single seal placed onto its blade. "Hi (Fire)!" He yelled and the color of the blade changed from a light grey to a red-orange color.

Naruto saw that he was surrounded from all sides by the gang and they were closing in fast. He spun in a circle, slashing his katana into the air as he did. "Katon: Kaen no Nami (Fire Release: Flame Wave)!" A circle of fire was made in the air by the katana with Naruto in the middle of it. The bandits were unable to stop their charge when they saw what he was doing and the ones closest to him widened their eyes.

As soon as they were close enough, the circle of fire erupted and spread out around Naruto, hitting his closest enemies and setting them on fire, screaming when they did. But the fire did not stop at only the ones close enough to get hit by the jutsu, the fire spread like a wildfire among the clustered group of bandits.

Many of the ones that had not suffered the fate of their comrades distanced themselves away so that they were safe. Naruto stood back straight when he saw that he wasn't killing any others, scanning around the plain to see how many were left. A second passed before he saw that there were still at least thirty to fifty bandits. If he were a regular person, the odds would definitely not be in his favor. But he was a demon with Kage caliber shinobi knowledge so a group of bandits, no matter the number, were simple to deal with.

"You all have one last chance," Naruto yelled out to them unmoving. "You can leave now with your lives and never return or lose them to my blade. The choice is yours."

Many of them grew looks of fear on their faces and looked at each other, silently speaking with one another on their next plan of action. Naruto watched the bandits do this for a few minutes before they all nodded to each other simultaneously. They looked at him before they immediately darted off towards the forest, scrambling to get away from the red-furred fox.

However, five of them stayed where they were, staring at Naruto with battle-ready expressions evident on their faces. Naruto returned with his own as he narrowed his eyes. There was something different about these bandits, almost eerily so. They looked just like any other bandit and didn't have any noticeable chakra signatures.

But this is what struck him as strange. Naruto began using the observational skills he was taught to use in order to determine friend from foe, or any foe at all. Their clothes, while looking just like the standard wear of a bandit, which was an amalgamation of mismatching garments, were simply too perfect, as in their were no crinkles or signs of dust or tears. Also, their chakra signatures were low, almost unnoticeable. Normally, he wouldn't think anything about that but he could sense that their signatures were being suppressed.

They were meant to be that low…

"Hiding amongst a bunch of bandits in order to try and sneak up on me, eh?" Naruto asked them with a grin. "You guys are getting pretty devious."

Smoke enveloped around the five bandits, completely covering their bodies before it receded and their true forms were revealed to be a squad of hunter-nin, Konoha hunter-nin. They had finally caught up with him. He did notice that this squad was different from the last one. There were three males and two females in the group, each one adorning different masks to hide their identities.

One of them stepped forward, a tall man that covered his face in a bird mask. Naruto assumed him to be the leader of the squad. "Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha," He called out to him, authority in his tone. "Surrender now and come peacefully back with us to Konoha and the consequences of your actions will not be as severe."

Well, that was new. The other hunter-nin squads that he'd encountered didn't bother with an offer, simply going ahead and initiating a fight. He could tell that these guys, and girls, were different from the other ones. They didn't look as if they wanted to fight, their bodies were not prepared to strike or move at a moment's notice. Which was strange since all ANBU or hunter-nin were trained to be like that at all times.

Naruto cupped his chin with a free hand and made a mock-thoughtful expression. "Hmm," He hummed at them. "Let's see… go back to Konoha and be hated because of the way I look and be treated like a tool or wander around the Elemental Countries away from the village? I think I'll take option number two because the only way I'm going back is either unconscious or as a corpse."

"We wish it to be neither, Naruto-san," The leader said. "We are simply following orders and we are hoping that this doesn't get dragged out farther than it needs to. My team and I do not wish to fight you because we know that we would not win, if the reports from the other squads say about your strength are true."

The blonde fox couldn't help but blink at what the guy was saying. He chuckled and shook his head before he said, "You guys really are different from the others. I do not wish to fight you either but I am not going back to Konoha, ever."

"That is… unfortunate," The bird masked man said with a sigh that sounded almost sad to Naruto, confusing him greatly. "We have been given orders to eliminate you should you choose not to comply."

"I see," Naruto said as his lips curled down into a frown. "So the Council finally decided that if they can't have their weapon then no one can? It took them long enough to get the message." He paused before he continued. "What about you and your squad? You admitted that you knew you couldn't beat me… are you still willing to follow the order?"

The whole squad straightened their bodies and stood perfectly still, as if there was a superior officer in front of them. "We are shinobi of the village of Konoha," The leader said. "We must follow the orders we are given whether we want to or not. That means that even though we know we can't win, we will do our best in order to complete our mission"

Naruto's ears flickered as the leader said all this. The voice of the leader had been bugging him for a while now but he just couldn't put a finger on why that was. Until now, at least. There was a reason that this squad was different. He knew who the leader of the squad was. And if he was correct, he could take a guess at who the rest were as well.

"Still following orders like any other good shinobi… Neji?" Naruto said and saw the leader's body freeze almost instantly. That was good, for him at least. It showed that he was right in his guess.

Silence enveloped around the area as neither side said anything. It was broken a few minutes later when the now revealed Neji recomposed himself and answered. "Your senses are impressive as ever, Naruto," He said as he put his hands up to his mask and removed it, showing his face to the blonde. He then looked to both his sides, glancing at the rest of his squad. "Take off your masks, everyone. I'm sure that if he knows who I am then he knows who you all are as well."

They nodded and did the same as their leader. It took only seconds for them to take off their masks and revealed their identities to Naruto as well. Naruto had to hold back from widening his eyes in surprise at who he was looking at. The whole squad consisted of people that he used to consider some of his most precious people. Haruno Sakura, his old teammate. Inuzuka Kiba, an old and friendly rival. Aburame Shino, his silent but logical friend. And then there was Hyuuga Hinata… his former girlfriend.

Seeing all of them brought all kinds of memories to the blonde fox. Some were good, but he was mostly remembering the last time he had seen any of them, which was five years ago when he left the village. And that memory was a bad one, a very bad one. It ended with him leaving all of them too injured to move, him being the only one standing. Then he had left, never looking back and ignoring the cries that came from Sakura and Hinata.

"It's been a long time…" Naruto said to them solemnly. "I wasn't expecting to see any of you here. Nor was I expecting any of you to be hunter-nin. Is this another ploy by the Council or did all of you volunteer for this?"

"We volunteered," Shino answered in his usual monotone voice.

Neji nodded at this. "It was the only way that we would be given the chance to see you and bring you back to the village."

"Please come back to the village, Naruto-kun," Hinata pleaded as she took a step forward. He noticed that her nervous stutter was finally gone. "Everyone misses you and wants you to come home."

"That place is no longer my home," The blonde said in a cold voice before narrowing his eyes. "You of all people should know why that is. And the only reason they want me to come back is so they could turn me into the tool they always wanted. The one I was supposed to be when I was born."

Sakura vehemently shook her head at this and said, "That's not true!"

"Isn't it?!" He questioned back to her with a growl. "Throughout my whole life I've been hated by the village. I worked damn hard in order to change their opinion of me, and it worked after my training with Ero-Sennin. But ever since I became a demon they turned their backs on me. _You _all turned your backs on me. My own friends, who knew me better than most people, cast me aside once you saw me like this."

All of them lowered their heads in shame at this, even Shino. "We made a mistake," Sakura said sadly. "A terrible mistake." She raised her head back up, her eyes glistening as she was near tears. "But we want to make things right! Please… just give us a chance, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was silent, thinking about what she said. There was a part of him that wanted to go back to Konoha, to at least be able to see Baa-chan, Shizune, and the Ichiraku's again. But if he did, then he would have to adhere to whatever punishment the Council deemed to give him. They would definitely take that chance to try and control him and his powers. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"I'm sorry," Naruto finally said. "But I can't go back."

Sakura and Hinata were saddened by this while Neji's face hardened. "And is that your final decision?"

Naruto nodded in affirmation. "Hai, it is," He said.

Neji sighed sadly with a lowered head but quickly snapped it up and clenched his fists, activating his Byakuugan. "Then I am sorry as well, Naruto," He said resolutely. "But we are sworn to do our duty as ninja of Konoha."

"Then let's begin," Naruto said and got into a Kenjutsu stance as he prepared himself for any attacks that they sent at him.

"STOP!" Another voice yelled and caused everyone to turn their heads to the source. Naruto saw Rena running up to him with Krystal in tow. But it was not just the two of them. No, behind them was what looked like an army of anthropomorphic women, some the same species as him and others of many different kinds. And they were all beautiful in their own right.

They all stood behind Naruto with Rena and Krystal standing at both his sides, a hand on his shoulders. "He is under our protection!" Rena yelled with narrowed eyes. "If you take one step towards him, then you'll have to face every one of us!"

Neji, Kiba, Sakura, and Hinata all gaped in shock at seeing all of this. Shino merely had both his eyebrows raised, the only sign he gave to show that emotion. Naruto looked back and forth between Krystal and Rena in confusion before he looked behind him to the other girls. They were all grinning at him with both confidence and lust. He turned his head back to Neji and the rest of his squad, resisting the urge to swallow from nervousness.

Kiba leaned his head towards Neji and whispered amongst the squad. "How are we going to handle this, Neji?" He asked with a frown. "I didn't bring Akamaru with me so that I wouldn't be identified as an Inuzuka so most of my attacks are limited. We have no idea what they're capable of and they definitely have us beat in numbers."

The Hyuuga prodigy thought about his options. They could fight against an unknown enemy or they could make a tactical retreat and come up with another plan. After a few moments he sighed in a defeated fashion before he finally answered his cousin's teammate.

"We shall leave for now," Neji said to them. "It is our only choice since there are too many unknown variables for us to even think of trying apprehend Naruto." He turned around in the opposite direction of Naruto and the army of girls protecting him and began to walk away.

Sakura and Hinata took one last glance at Naruto before they also followed suit, along with Kiba and Shino. Just as they were about to enter the forest, Neji stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"It was good to see you again, Naruto," Neji said to him with a rare, friendly smile.

Naruto returned it with his smile and nodded. "You too, Neji," He replied. "No matter the circumstances." He saw the Hyuuga nod before he and the others disappeared into the dense trees and out of sight.

As soon as they were, the girls behind him cheered, causing him to turn around. He was amazed at how many there were. He didn't realize that his mouth was open in shock until Rena closed it for him with one of her slender fingers. She giggled at him, along with Krystal and many of the other residents of the hotel.

Naruto shook his head to compose himself before he asked, "What's going on? Why are you all here and how did you know where I was?"

"You didn't actually make it hard to find you, Naruto," Rena replied dryly while pointing to the corpse of the bandit that she and the blonde encountered last night. She was glad to see him dead.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. His face then turned apologetic as he looked into Rena's ice blue eyes. "Rena, I'm sorry for—"

She stopped him by putting one of her paws into the air. The golden furred vixen smiled at him before answering. "It's alright, Naruto," She said. "I wasn't expecting to see you when I woke up but I had hoped that you would change your mind about staying here. I know that the girls would love having you." Her smile turned into a sensual smirk. "In more ways than one."

He looked towards the girls again and he saw their expressions of want and desire being directed at him. This time, he couldn't hold back the nervous swallow like he had done before and they all chuckled at seeing him in this state.

"So how about it?" Krystal asked him.

Naruto looked back to the forest where his friends left and he internally sighed. He knew that, by now, Neji would have informed other squads of his current location and would have the area surrounded in less than an hour. It didn't bother him that he did it, since Neji was only doing his job and he couldn't fault him for that. But since that was going to happen, if he were to try and flee somewhere else, he would meet far too many hunter-nins than he was comfortable with. He was strong, Kage-strength at least, but the collective force of Konoha hunter-nin would make anyone think twice.

But, knowing Neji, they wouldn't attack him while he was here. They would want to get information on the girls first, to see what kinds of abilities they have and make sure that they were not a serious threat. So, truly, his only option was to stay here for the time being. Not that it was a bad thing, because it sure as hell wasn't.

"Fine," Naruto said with a smile to Rena and the other girls. "I'll stay here. But it will only be temporary." The girls didn't seem to care at the last bit and loudly cheered in joy. Rena and Krystal smiled happily at Naruto at his decision before the two hugged him. He froze for a few seconds before he returned it, enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed up against him.

The two vixens separated from him, Rena turning around to face her residents, most of which were staring at both her and Krystal in jealousy for hugging the blonde. "Come on, everyone," She said with a bright smile. "Back to your rooms so that I can give Naruto a tour of the hotel."

XxX

It took a while for all the girls to return to their respective rooms but they finally did it and it left Naruto standing in the lobby along with Krystal and Rena, who were talking to each other at the reception desk. He had no idea what they were talking about but it must've been good considering they were giggling at each other. He could've listened in if he wanted to but he was taught to always respect the privacy of others, especially a woman's privacy.

They were done after a few minutes and walked over to the blonde fox. Rena and Krystal then took hold of one of his arms and began to lead him to the many parts of the hotel that he hadn't seen. He was able to hold down the blush that was threatening to spread across his cheeks, but only barely. It was hard to do so when you had two beauties like Rena and Krystal hanging onto your arms.

Apparently, there were more buildings behind the hotel that were hidden thanks its large size. They were smaller but were still able to fully accommodate their facilities in order to give each resident, permanent or not, a pleasant stay at the Golden Den. The hotel had an indoor pool that was relatively big, allowing many people to be inside it at the same time and still have their own space. A medium-sized Jacuzzi was placed nearby, the water was bubbling and he could see steam coming from it, almost making him want to get into it.

Rena and Krystal continued in showing him around, taking him to their gym, lounge room, and even their outdoor hot springs. He was surprised when he saw them and inquired the two vixens about it. He was told that they were lucky enough to build the hotel over a spring hotspot, so they went ahead and built it, making it the most popular spot for the girls to go and relax whenever they felt like it.

And during the tour he talked to them, trying to get to know them better. To be honest, he had a few questions that had been bugging him for a while now.

"So," Naruto began. "Just how did you all end up in the Elemental Countries, anyway?" The question caused both of the two vixens to stop, also causing him to stop. He gave them a worried look and hoped that he hadn't said anything to hurt their feelings.

"We honestly don't know," Rena said to him while staring at the floor. "All I remember is waking up two years ago on the very plain where I built the hotel along with Krystal and a few others. I can't remember anything before then or how I even got here."

"Some of the other girls think that we are not from here," Krystal added. "But any memories that we _do _have are either too vague or inconclusive that we aren't really able to make sense of any of them."

"You mean like from another world or dimension?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

Rena shrugged her shoulders and answered. "It's possible," She said simply. "But we can't seem to find any sort of evidence that would prove such a theory. Or at least none of us have the right kind of expertise in whatever might've sent us here to truly understand what happened."

"Well, maybe I can help," Naruto offered and caused the two fox women to suddenly look up at him. He grinned before he continued. "I don't usually brag but I was trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin in an art called Fuinjutsu, or Sealing Techniques. He said that it was possible for a person who was good enough in this art would be able to transcend reality and travel between dimensions. I don't know if you came here by use of Sealing but if you were, I'm sure I'd be able to tell and figure out how you guys got here."

Both of the vixens smiled happily at him before hugging him at the same time, pressing their slender bodies against him tightly. "We'd be grateful if you could do that, Naruto," Rena said. "All of us would appreciate anything that would explain how we got here." Krystal nodded in agreement.

"It's not a problem," Naruto smiled. "I'd be glad to help out." After he said that, he felt two pairs of lips on each of his cheeks, Krystal and Rena were both giving him a chaste kiss before releasing their hug and taking a step away from him. A blush threatened to creep up and soon spread across the spots where he was kissed, only partly hidden thanks to his fur.

"You're a very good person, Naruto," Krystal said with a soft smile. "It's hard to find a guy like that in the Elemental Countries. It's too bad that Rena got to you already."

Rena chuckled and then made another one of her sexy smirks before stepping behind her blue-furred friend and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I never said that I had a problem with sharing, Krystal," She said breathily into her ear, causing it to twitch as Krystal gasped in surprise. "It'd be selfish of me to keep him to myself."

"Rena!" Krystal sputtered out with a maddening blush, causing Rena to giggle and release her.

"Come on," Rena said turning around and walking away. "We still aren't done with Naruto's tour." Krystal quickly recovered when she heard this and began pulling Naruto to their next destination, the blonde giving her a hard time because he happened to be caught up in his thoughts about the many girls in the hotel surrounding him, a lecherous grin on his face. Guess Jiraiya influenced him more than he thought.

XxX

Naruto sighed as he entered the elevator and quickly pressed the button to go up to the ninth floor to get to his room. It had taken two hours for Krystal and Rena to finish their tour and he actually felt a little tired. Constant walking right after the adrenaline from battling those bandits was most likely the cause of this. He paid it no mind as all he needed was a little rest and he'd be back to normal.

The first thing he wanted to do was take a shower, since he hadn't since last night and he really wasn't able to do much cleaning since Rena had decided to join him mid-wash. The blonde shook his head to try and steer his thoughts away from his… activities. It would only cause him to want to act on those urges, as if it weren't hard enough from the way Rena and Krystal teased him, although the way the two did it differed.

His elevator suddenly stopped and the doors opened in order to let another person in. Naruto mentally groaned and rolled his eyes before whoever was coming in saw him. Why couldn't it have been like this morning where no one was using it? He really just wanted to take a shower and relax. His irritation soon disappeared, however, when he saw the woman outside the doors of the elevator and he stared at her with an awed expression.

Naruto noticed quite a few similarities between her and Rena. Such as her vast beauty, her voluptuous frame, and her substantially large breasts. The difference between her and Rena was that this woman looked to be a rabbit, which he could tell because of her long ears and short tail.

Her fur was brown with yellowish-gold fluff that covered her ears, feet, and a bit around her wrists. Her frame was very much like that of Rena's, having the curves that would make an hourglass jealous and the long legs that seemed to go on and on. Her breasts were covered by the yellow-gold fur that spanned across her chest and down into her inner thigh area. The nipples were hidden under a small tuft of fur, which would most likely drive any male crazy for her. The blonde finally looked to her face and noticed that her eyes were a nice shade of red that was slightly lighter than his own fur.

The bunny woman stepped inside and stood beside him, walking in a sexual gait as she did so. He didn't know if she was doing this in order to entice him or that was simply how she walked but either way it was definitely working on him. She also had on a similar confident, hungering smirk that he had seen Rena use often on him. This woman, whoever she was, definitely had one thing on her mind right now. Him.

"Hello," Naruto said politely to her as she crossed her arms under her large bosom, pushing them upwards and forcing him to want to look.

"Hello," She said to him in a low, husky and seductive cadence. "I wasn't expecting on getting to meet you so soon." She took a few steps, standing in front of him and held out her paw. "I'm Serena. Nice to meet you."

Not wanting to be rude he put his own paw up and shook hers in greeting. "Naruto," He smiled. The fur on her hand felt soft up against his and he noticed that it was a lot softer, if it was possible, than Rena's.

"I know," Her smirk widened slightly as she took a small step toward him to where her breasts were barely about to touch him. "You're the one that everyone's been talking about since we saw you on the plain."

"Good things I hope," Naruto laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yes," Serena said lowly again, her eyelids lowered slightly. "_Very _good things." Her vague answer confused Naruto and he blinked at her.

He didn't say anything as Serena merely turned around, facing the doors of the elevator. Silence quickly covered the room as she and Naruto waited. Since she couldn't see him, his eyes took this chance to wander down the curves of her body, taking in every inch of her gorgeousness. When they went back up he saw her looking over her shoulder, staring at him with a coy smile. He looked away, embarrassed that he was caught and she merely chuckled lightly before turning her head back to the door.

Naruto silently sighed in relief that she didn't seem to mind that he was checking her out. Indeed, she was a lot like Rena, except for the species part. He was brought out of his thoughts when she stepped back and pressed herself against him back to chest. Serena then wrapped her arms around his neck and gently brought down his head to her shoulder. Since she was nearly as tall as him, he didn't have to bend over much in order to do so.

"You know," Serena said looking at him out of the corners of her eyes, glistening with lust. "I really appreciate you sending those mean old bandits away. Who knows what they could've done with us? Especially me…" She rubbed her bottom against his crotch slowly in an upward motion, causing him to groan from the feeling. "Allow me to reward you for your heroism."

Since she was holding him, gently yet firmly, he couldn't really separate himself without using his strength, and that would most likely hurt her. He could tell she was using pheromones on him and they were working, causing his lustful urges to increase as the seconds passed. He was so engrossed in the feeling that he didn't notice that she had temporarily let go of his neck and grabbed his hands with her soft, slender paws and brought them up to her breasts, allowing them to caress her furry mounds before she wrapped her arms around him again.

His hands unconsciously gripped themselves onto her breasts and squeezed them, lifting them up slightly. The blonde groaned at how incredibly soft they were in his hands. They were as large as Rena's, if not bigger, but were much softer in his opinion. He didn't know how Serena was able to make her fur feel so velvet-like, so smooth.

"Mmm…" She slightly moaned before turning her head to him and pressing her lips against his in a slow, but passionate kiss.

This was the last straw as Naruto simply succumbed to his desires and returned the kiss eagerly. Their lips moved against each other softly, making low smacking noises as they made out. It didn't take long before he pushed his tongue into her mouth, which she quickly accepted without resistance, and began exploring her mouth. She didn't try fighting back with her own and let him do as he pleased, settling on letting their tongues twirl and dance with each other as they continued to kiss.

Meanwhile, his hands were busy fondling her breasts, slowly moving them in circles and pushing them together. He used his fingers to push the fur covering her nipples away, revealing them, and immediately began softly pinching and twisting them. Serena moaned into his mouth and he smiled as he continued to kiss her, accomplished at making her feel good.

But Serena wasn't the type to let the man have all of the fun. So she used the hand that she didn't need to keep Naruto's head on her shoulder and trailed it down his stomach, going lower and lower until it was at his crotch. Then, she grabbed it and gently squeezed his hidden member through his pants. It was her turn to smile when he groaned but she wasn't going to stop there. Smoothly, she pulled his zipper down and fished her paw into his pants. It took her a mere few seconds for her to find her prize and she released it from its clothed prison, stroking it softly. The feeling caused Naruto to break away from the kiss as he let out another groan from how good it was.

Serena looked down and hummed approvingly at what she saw. "Very nice, Naruto," She said to him. "We're going to have lots of fun. Let's continued this in your room shall we? What floor are you on?"

Naruto was barely able to answer as she continued to stroke his member but he was able to will himself to do so. "Ninth," He breathed out with closed eyes. "First door to the right."

"Good," She said simply and kept up her paws motion as they waited. Currently, they were on the eighth floor so it didn't take long for their stop to come up and the doors slid open. Serena gripped him firmly and slowly walked out of the elevator, putting her other arm at her side before doing so. Naruto followed her without question, the sensation of her paw made him forget about the possibility of them being seen. More specifically, seeing him walking around with his member in the hand of the busty bunny.

They both crossed the short distance between his room and the elevator and were now in front of his room's door. Realizing this, he began to feel around his pockets to get out his keycard. He groaned a few times because of Serena until he finally found the card and inserted it into the slot. Serena opened the door and pulled him inside, Naruto made sure to close the door fully when he did.

The bunny woman pulled him to his bed and told him to sit down, which he did when he saw her get onto her knees in front of him. Again, she grabbed onto his member and stroked him a few times.

"I heard you two last night," Serena breathed out onto him and his voice hitched. His eyes widened when he realized what she said and looked down to her. She smirked at him before she continued. "You and Rena were so loud that I couldn't help but listen in on you. I've never heard her scream like that before, which means that you must be really good. I want to see just how good you are."

Serena raised herself on her knees and positioned his hardened appendage in between her large breasts and placed it into the cleavage of her ample bust. She then pressed the two mounds together and completely surrounded him in her soft, furry flesh. Naruto made a loud, pleasurable groan as he took in the softness of her breasts on his member.

"I heard Rena doing this to you," She said to him, still not moving her breasts. "So I figured I'd give you the same… service. Go ahead and let yourself go, Naruto. Enjoy yourself as much as you want."

The red-furred blonde didn't argue as he slowly thrust upwards into the valley that her breasts made, pushing them up slightly every time he did. He didn't do this with Rena last night, simply letting her take the lead, so he wasn't able to experience the true feeling this position had to offer. His mind couldn't comprehend how erotic and sexy Serena looked as she stared up at him as he repeated his motions. It was driving him crazy with lust and desire.

Serena leaned her head down towards her breasts and stuck her tongue out, licking the head of his member every time it popped out of her cleavage. The action caused Naruto's ever increasing feeling of release to build up to where he was just on the edge. A few minutes of this passed before he couldn't hold on any longer and yelled out as he released his essence onto the brown bunny. It spattered onto both her breasts and face and she had to close an eye so that none of it got inside.

She released her breasts from his member, which left him slightly disappointed, and dragged an index finger down her chest before bringing it up to her mouth to taste him. Serena sucked on her finger slowly and she moaned when she tasted him on her tongue, she really liked it. When she was done, she saw Naruto's appendage twitch as it was still hard. She licked her lips in eagerness and stood up in front of him.

"Poor baby," She cooed at him. "I'll help you take care of it. But I need to wash all this off before we continue. I think a nice, hot shower should do the trick. Care to join me?"

"Definitely," Naruto answered a little quickly and Serena giggled at his enthusiasm. "I need to take one anyway to wash off the blood from the bandits anyway."

"I think it looks good on you," Serena noted with a smirk. "Gives you a proper animalistic look about you."

He rubbed the back of his head as he stood up in front of her. "Uh," He said. "Thanks, I guess." With their short conversation done, they headed into his bathroom and he saw that it was nicely sized, much larger than the bathroom of his old apartment back in Konoha. He started up the shower and the two waited a few moments for the water to heat up, Naruto taking his clothes off as it did, before they stepped inside.

Water cascaded down their bodies as soon as they did. The both of them stared at each other with amazed expressions at how they looked so incredibly breathtaking to each other. Naruto grabbed her by the hips and brought her to him, Serena responded by wrapping her arms around his neck as the two engaged in another kiss.

He pinned her to the wall closest to him and she jumped up and wrapped her long, agile legs around his waist and poising his hardened length in front of her arousal. She gave him her consent for him to go ahead, via nodding. Naruto slowly pushed himself into her, groaning with every inch that he entered while she moaned of the feeling of him inside her. He gritted his teeth at how tight she was, clenching around his member and increasing his pleasure.

Naruto began to thrust in and out of her, making sure to go as deep as he could when he went forward into her. She moaned loudly at the astounding sensation he gave her with each motion. Serena held onto him by his shoulders in order to keep her balance as she also met his thrusts with her own.

"Oh!" Serena moaned as she brought him close to her and breathed into his ear. "Kami, Naruto! It feels so good! Go faster! Harder! Keep going!"

He obliged her without question and increased his pace. This caused her to moan more, louder and louder each time, in his ear. He also groaned from the sensation of the way she was now gripping him, bringing him closer to the edge again. But he wanted her to come along with him; he wanted her to feel good too. So, he slid his hands up her flat, toned stomach and cupped her breasts, fondling them as he continued thrusting into her.

The action definitely worked on the bunny as her eyes widened from the pleasure and dug her fingers into his shoulders. It didn't hurt since she didn't have claws like Rena, so all he felt were multiple small pressures from the tips of her fingers. From the way she did this and her moaning, he could tell that she was getting close. Which was good, so was he.

"I'm… going to come!" Naruto rasped out into her ear.

"Inside me!" Serena answered back in a high-pitched tone. "I don't care just don't stop!"

He thrust one last time into her and howled out his release as his essence filled her insides. The bunny woman sustained a loud moan as they both rode out their orgasms. Minutes passed before Naruto finally stopped, leaving the two breathing hard into each other's ears.

Serena stared down and she saw, and felt, that he was getting hard while he was still sheathed inside her. "You really do have incredible stamina!" She breathed out and looked at him with an excited smile on her face. "That's good, because there's no way I'm going to let it end after just one time."


End file.
